Anything to Start With
by TriciaRo
Summary: An A/U a la Definitely Dead, Book 6. Sookie has just left the hospital and in her grief makes a decision that drastically changes her life. WIll she abandon all she has ever known to make something better for herself while turning her back on Eric?
1. Metamorphosis

A/N: This is a story I had thought to write a long time ago, but now I think its time to get it written down and posted for you all to enjoy so I hope you do. Any feedback is welcome! I'll get back to reposting When In Rhodes 2.0 very soon.

Synopsis: Sookie had just found out about Bill's deception in his mission to secure her for the queen and she has staggered out of the hospital in New Orleans. She's upset, angry, and feeling empty knowing that the relationship she had with Bill began as a lie. This story will take a different path where Sookie decides to take action instead of just letting things come at her. Please note that the beginning (in italics) comes directly from Definitely Dead (Book 6) as transcribed from my audiobook copy so any errors in format are mine.

Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse and all associated characters from the books, along with any original quotes from the book series belong to Charlaine Harris and I will not be making a dime off of any of my writing. I'm a fledgling writer looking for peer-reviewed feedback on my writing skills before diving in to draft my own original manuscript.

Okay, so since all of that is out of the way, now, on with the show…

**Chapter 1: Metamorphosis**

_I was barefoot and penniless, standing under the glaring lights of the walk-in doors. I had no idea where I was in relation to the house and no idea if that was where I was going, but I wasn't in the hospital anymore. _

_A homeless man stepped in front of me._

"_You got any change, sister?" he asked, "I'm down on my luck, too."_

"_Do I look like I have anything?" I asked him, in a reasonable voice. He looked as unnerved as the nurse had. He said, "Sorry," and backed away. I took a step after him._

_I screamed, "I HAVE NOTHING!" And then I said, in a perfectly calm voice, "See, I never had anything to start with."_

_He jibbered and quavered and I ignored him. I began my walk._

I was tired, seriously in pain, and desperately wanted to curl up in bed to forget the world for a while.

I slowly trudged along the sidewalk in front of the hospital, which happened to border a heavily traveled street, and as I shuffled along, I had plenty of time to think. Considering the emotionally excruciating last few minutes of my life, I couldn't help but look back further to examine how I got here.

In all of my thinking, though, I really couldn't understand why bad things kept happening to me. It had started with the neglectful lack of affection from my mother, then the deaths of my parents, the abuse from Uncle Bartlett, and finally the loss of Gran that had been too much. Her absence in my life was still too painful to dwell on and I wished every day that I could have her back to help me sort out the mess that has become my life. She always knew what to say and do and I desperately could use her sage advice right about now.

Thinking about Gran, and of course hindsight being what it is, I started to wish that I had never met Bill Compton. My hatred of him was rising to the point where I was starting to regret saving him that night behind Merlotte's. If I had known then that being a good Samaritan would have brought me to this place, I'd have thought of anything other than charging out there blindly to save him. I wouldn't have wanted him to die, but I should have handled it differently. He wouldn't have had his chance to get his blood into me so soon, and I'd have never been beaten almost to death…Damn it!

No use crying over spilt blood now.

What's done is done and can't be erased.

Guess that means I have to think about what I should do next.

Not knowing where I was, I kept walking down the side of the busy highway. The night was warm and there was a nice breeze blowing. I took a deep breath to take in the scent of the magnolia trees lining the sidewalk and I started to calm down a bit. All the rage that had been bubbling inside me wasn't doing me any good and frankly I was becoming sick to death of being beaten when it came to working with vampires. Maybe it's simply a matter of what Eric said to me recently after being shot by Sweetie, the angry bitten were and now dead short order cook - _I must be living wrong_.

I'd have never thought that I'd be thinking this, but maybe I should have listened to Sam from the beginning. He knew what they were and what they were like, but I had just thought he was a human with a severe prejudice. I hadn't known at the time that he was a supe himself with first hand knowledge of vampires. Despite all that, I can't really blame him for my foolishness, but I wish he could have confided in me as I did in him. It would have spared me a lot of pain.

If I had known the dangers ahead of time, I could have been prepared, but oh no, "Crazy Sookie" had to stubbornly get her own way and think of vampires as just like regular people. What I couldn't comprehend at the time was that they were a people that definitely had their own rules and forms of justice that didn't mesh with my ideals mainly the Christian ones I was raised with. How could I have honestly held them accountable to my standards when they merely consider us as being so inferior to them?

McPeople. That's what we humans were to them and I guess now that I can clearly see that, my rose colored glasses had finally fallen off and were now permanently broken. I finally realized I would never get to live my life on my terms if I stuck with the possessive and violently natured vampires if only because of the silence they provided me.

It was time to make a change, and I was making that change starting right now.

As I had my epiphany, I just so happened to be limping by the New Orleans headquarters for the FBI. I looked up at the building, admiring the architecture when I saw three words written on a sign – fidelity, bravery, and integrity. Fidelity, bravery, and integrity? I never knew that was their motto, but at that moment, it sounded good to me. I had a gift, one I had hidden all my life out of fear, but perhaps it was time to use what God had given me to help those of my kind.

Why only help vampires?

On impulse, I turned to climb the short flight of stone stairs that led to the entrance of the building. Even thought it was late, it looked like there were still people working inside. I opened the door, took a deep breath, and stepped into the lobby. I slowly crossed the floor, walking over the insignia that represented the Federal Bureau of Investigations embedded in the tile, and approached the receptionist desk where an attractive brunette was answering the telephone.

"Of course, sir, I'll patch you right through. Please hold a moment," she told an anonymous someone who must have just called in. After pressing some buttons then hanging up the receiver, she looks up at me and gasps.

_Oh, my stars, what happened to this poor girl?_

Her thoughts were actually laced with concern for me and since I hadn't looked in a mirror in a while, I had no idea how horrible I appeared. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Honey, how can I help you? You look like you've been through hell tonight. Can I get you some water or something? Do you need to sit down?"

I tried to muster a small smile. "Uh, sure, water would help and I could use a seat, thanks, but what I really need is to speak to someone in charge, Susan." I had plucked the name out of her head and her eyes widen.

_How did she know my name? I know it isn't posted anywhere here by the desk._

"I know it's not. That's why I'm here. I have a special ability and I want to help my country." Susan doesn't look convinced, but I keep my shields down.

_Special ability, huh? This girl looks like she was the target of a hit and run, what could she do?_

"I wasn't the target of a hit and run and there is actually a lot I can do, but for right now, can I speak to whoever is in charge here? I'm a telepath and I want to sign up."

If she had thought I was lying, she didn't anymore. As fast as anything, she had the phone receiver back in her hand and she was punching buttons as fast as she could. When Susan connected to the party on the other end of the line, she says,

"Uh, Agent Weiss, you need to get down here right now. I have someone here at the desk that you will really want to meet."

After hearing whatever was said by this Agent Weiss, Susan replied, "Ah, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. You will have to meet the young woman who just came in off the street to judge for yourself. Trust me when I say she has a talent you won't want to miss."

Susan then hung up. She looks at me with amazement and once she's gotten over the initial shock that she is really face to face with an actual mind reader she says,

"Special Agent Weiss will be here momentarily, but in the meantime can I ask you a question?"

I think for a moment, then go ahead and reply, "Sure."

"I just bought a lottery ticket this morning. Can you tell me if I'm going to win?"

I roll my eyes. I had desperately wanted change and now it looks like I'm getting it.

A/N: This is a decent place to stop for the first chapter so I can get it posted. I hope you enjoyed where I'm going with this. It's time for Sookie to toughen up and learn how to defend herself kind of like a Sydney Bristow from Alias (I used to love that show!). Remember, feedback is most appreciated!


	2. Rebirth and Remorse

A/N: A huge thanks to those of you who left a review and signed up for alerts! I'm truly grateful you took the time to provide some feedback. This is a bit of an adventure for me since this story will contain some angst, especially on Eric's part, which is something I haven't tried to capture in my previous work. We all know Sookie needs to grow up and her stepping out is part of the process. No worries, she and Eric will get together at some point, but first Sookie has to become stronger. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I'm just going to let inspiration lead me. I don't have a working knowledge of how the inner workings of the FBI roll, but since Sookie is a unique case, I'm going to use creative license.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Rebirth and Remorse**

SPOV

I shook my head at Susan after she'd asked me about her real chances of living her "dollar and a dream" fantasy.

"Sorry, my skills don't work that way, I can't tell you the future."

Susan immediately looked disappointed, obviously hoping she'd now have her own connection to a "Dionne Warwick Psychic Friend" without the network. It's bad enough I have to hear thoughts, but if I had to put up with visions of the future, too, I'd be in serious mental overload. Although if I had that ability, it would have saved me a ton of grief over the last year because I'd have seen Bill Compton coming a mile away and Gran would still be here.

I guess both of our fantasies wouldn't be coming true tonight.

As I stood there awkwardly waiting for Agent Weiss, a feminine voice rose over the silence of the lobby accompanied by the signature clicks of heels on tile. I turned to face the owner of the voice, who was a pretty woman with short bobbed brown hair and a winning smile. She approached the desk quickly and when she was in front of me, she introduced herself, "I'm Agent Sara Weiss. How can I help you, miss?"

"Stackhouse. Sookie Stackhouse and I think I can help you." Agent Weiss quirked an eyebrow at my statement as if asking how I could help her and I continued, "I'm a telepath and can read human minds."

"It's true," said Susan quite excitedly, "she read my mind and answered my mental questions out loud!" Agent Weiss looked at Susan questioningly and I said, "If you want to test me, go ahead, I'll give you a demonstration. After that, if you want to talk more about what I can do, I'd rather speak to you in private."

Agent Weiss thought that if I could do what I say I can do, it would be quite the feather in her cap for recruiting someone with my talent. She figured should could try and take me under her wing to prep me for what I'd need to know to make it through Quantico. That is if I was serious.

Before she could speak, I said, "Agent Weiss, I suppose I could become a feather in your cap if you actually recruited me, and if you do, I'd need your help to get ready for Quantico because I have no idea what's next. And of course I'm serious otherwise I would have passed by here and kept walkin' down the street!"

Agent Weiss' eyes bulged at my response and she immediately replied, "Miss Stackhouse, why don't you come with me to my office and we'll get to know each other a bit?" I nodded and as we turned to leave, I said to Susan, "Thanks for your help Susan, I really appreciate it." Susan smiled.

"You're welcome Miss Stackhouse, it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope to see you around." Since her thoughts matched what she said, I smiled.

"I'm glad to meet you, too. I'll try not to be a stranger!"

With the pleasantries over, Agent Weiss directed me to the elevator positioned at the far end of the lobby. Once we reached the sliding doors, she immediately pressed the up button and since the car was still at the lobby level, the doors opened right away. We stepped inside and she pressed the number 5 on the panel. Top floor, huh? I wonder what the view of the city is like from up there…

As the car started moving, Agent Weiss turned to me and asked, "Are you ok? You look pretty rough and if you need anything, I'll be happy have someone run out for you." I dropped my shields and I could tell from her thoughts that she was genuine and not just trying to get on my good side to get me to stay. I gave her a real smile.

"I'd really like a change of clothes and something to eat if it's not too much trouble. You don't have somewhere I could take a quick shower, would you?" I would really like to get clean and have something in my stomach before I sit down with Agent Weiss to essentially give her my life story.

"Certainly. If you could tell me your sizes and your meal preferences, I'll make sure you have everything soon. In the meantime, I can show you to the ladies locker room where you will find everything you need to take a shower. After you clean up, perhaps I can fill you in on how the Bureau operates and what the recruitment process is like while you eat. Then, once you're ready, I'll listen to what you would like to tell me regarding who you are, where you're from, and what you can do. If you could explain how you do it as well, that would be helpful, too." I nodded.

"That sounds really good. I'll fill you in on what I can, but a lot of my recent history has do with vampires so I don't know how much I can reveal about them without getting myself killed. They're very secretive and I can't be glamoured. For me, their secrets could end up deadly."

Agent Weiss looked at me with new eyes once I mentioned vampires. Her thoughts ran the vein of "I knew they were more dangerous than they let on", but kept those thoughts to herself. I said, "You're right about that," and she gave me a steeled look.

I continued, "Look, my ability can be a blessing and a curse. I can hear things that could save me a lot of trouble, or I can't shut it all out. Imagine hearing dozens of radio stations at once where some come in clear and others are only static. If you can envision that, you have a vague idea of what the inside of my head is like. All the time. I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

Before she could respond, the car had stopped and the doors opened to another receptionist area that was empty at this time of night. As we moved to the right towards what looked like a hallway of offices, I looked around at the photos and artwork hung on the walls. Nothing too dramatic or artsy lined the corridor, but there were a lot of plaques that displayed the lists of agents who had died in the line of duty. I gulped. Maybe coming here wasn't such a great idea after all, but I was already here, the cat was out of the bag, and like Gran always said "in for a penny, in for a pound." I pressed forward.

Soon Agent Weiss directed me into what looked like a decent sized office, which was large enough for a comfortable couch, a huge desk and two upholstered visitors' chairs positioned in front of it. Behind the desk was a big picture window that allowed for a beautiful view of the city. The lights outside were twinkling brightly and I wondered what it looked like during the day. Maybe I'd find out if I stuck around here long enough.

"So," Agent Weiss said, "why don't you have a seat here in one of the chairs while we take care of the arrangements for food and clothing. If you could write everything down on this pad, I'll make the call." I nodded and she handed me the pad and a pen from her pencil cup. I looked at the pen, which also had the FBI emblem printed on the side, and shook my head in amazement.

I was actually going to join the FBI! Was I nuts? Was it only just earlier this evening that I was fighting off a starving newborn vamp and running away from the hospital with a broken heart? Was this really what I wanted to do with my life now that I planned to swear off vampires?

Yes. Yes, it was.

I started to write.

Soon, I had the information for Agent Weiss and she called one of the other folks on duty to run out and pick up what I needed. Since they had some spare training clothes here already, all I really needed was some undergarments and sneakers.

Once that was done, she led me downstairs to where the women's locker room was and then left me alone for a bit to take a decent shower. I tried not to take up too much time, but the hot, soothing water made it difficult to shut it off and exit the stall. I dried and dressed in the clothes left for me while I was washing up, then decided to pitch the ones I was wearing.

I never planned to put them on again anyway.

Once I left the locker room, Agent Weiss was already waiting to escort me back to her office.

"Feel better?" she asked in a gentle tone. I could tell she felt bad for me, especially now that she knows vampires were involved. I nodded.

"Yes, I feel a lot better now, but do you have any bandages that I could use to wrap my arm? I'm afraid a newborn vamp thought I'd make a tasty first meal earlier tonight." I tried to laugh and Agent Weiss looked at the wound.

"We've got some med kits around so we can clean the wound and dress it right up. Once we start our chat, I'd like to know what happened, if you'll tell me."

"Sure, I've got a lot to say so I hope you don't have anywhere you have to be right now." She smiled kindly.

"Thanks for asking, but I'm on duty all night. I'll have the next few days off and I plan to be home in time for the kids to make it on the school bus in the morning. Thankfully I only have to take this shift once per week." Wow, an FBI agent with kids? How does she find the time? I asked her.

As we started the journey back to the fifth floor, she answered, "Oh, it's tough, but my husband is terrific in filling in when I'm not there. He's pretty resourceful and a great cook so I know they are being well taken care of. Of course I miss them when I have to travel, but that's the nature of the job. What about you, do you have any kids?" I shook my head.

"No. No kids and no dating prospects right now either. Imagine knowing what everyone really thinks of you even if they say something else to your face. Touching amplifies the thoughts so I can't see myself being intimate with a human. I can't hear vampires so that's why they were so attractive to me. I could finally be around others and still have peace. You can't have kids with a vampire."

I started to cry and surprisingly Agent Weiss gave me a hug. I let her.

"Now, don't cry. We're going to help you, okay? Let's get you fed, your food is already here and then we'll talk about you. Alright?" I nodded then moved away to wipe the tears using the back of my hand.

"I also have tissues. I have a feeling you might be needing them by the time we're through." I gave her a watery smile.

"Yeah, I think you're right."

Once we made it back to the office, I resumed my seat at the desk and could see the muffaletta that I'd asked for along with a bottle of Diet Coke and one of water. I started tearing into the sandwich hungrily and took a long sip of the water. I had been so thirsty from my exertions this evening that before I knew it, I had drained the bottle then moved on to the soda. After my sandwich had been happily transferred to my belly, I sat back and listened to what Agent Weiss had to say.

"Well, Sookie. Can I call you Sookie?" I nodded.

"Let's get you bandaged up and then I'll give you the bottom line, okay?" I nodded again and Agent Weiss pulled out a medical kit from the standing cabinet positioned in the corner of the office. She put on a pair of latex gloves then tenderly cleaned the wound, applied some type of antiseptic which stung, and gently applied sterile gauze. She then wrapped the gauze with medical tape to secure it to my arm. Once she was finished, she removed and disposed of the gloves and other trash, put the kit away, and took a seat behind her desk.

"Okay, Sookie, here's the deal. We obviously want you to work with us and are willing to help get you prepared to become a special agent focused on interrogation. With your ability, you'd be able to let us know if someone were lying to us. Granted your word wouldn't be admissible in court, but we'd at least be able to figure out how to gather enough usable evidence to put the guilty away. I won't kid you. The road is hard, but in the end, knowing that you're helping make the country safer is a reward in itself. I love my job and I'm honored to serve. I hope that you will someday be able to say the same."

I though about what she said then asked, "So, what would I need to do to prepare?"

"Well, technically you need to have at least a four year degree to qualify, but if you don't have that, we can help get you up to speed. We could test you for life experience equivalency and see how that translates into credits. You could work from there to earn your degree. To speed up the process, we can have you privately tutored and tested along the way. As long as you demonstrate the intellectual level of one with a baccalaureate, we'll work towards getting you the diploma."

My eyes widened. A college degree? Me? It's more than I ever dreamed possible, but how much was that going to cost. I asked.

"Well, seeing as you will become a secret weapon, so to speak, I'm sure we can work things out so the government covers everything so don't worry about it. Once you're in, you'll be given a handsome salary and benefits as your skills are very unique. We'll take care of you, okay?" Maybe I was going to be signing my life away to work for the government, and I had some serious doubts, but the idea of learning how to become a stronger Sookie was too good to pass up. If only Gran could see me now!

"Okay, I get the school part and the salary part, but what kind of training will I have to take?" Agent Weiss nodded in thought.

"Well, we would have you learn several languages, mostly Arabic, Farsi, Korean, Russian, Spanish, and Chinese to start as we will need for you to understand the thoughts of those we catch that wouldn't necessarily think in English even if they can speak it. There will probably be others, but that will come in time. You would also have to go through training at the academy and pass a rigorous physical fitness test. It's tough, but you can live through it. You will learn how to fire different kinds of weapons, how to fight hand-to-hand, how to use the latest in technology, and essentially all the rules and regulations you need to do the job. It's a lot to learn, but you look like a smart girl, so I'm sure you'll do just fine." I gulped.

"Okay, sounds good so far, but now I need to tell you about me. After that, if you're still interested, we can talk about getting me signed up." Agent Weiss smiled.

"Sookie Stackhouse, tell me all about yourself."

EPOV

Damn it Compton!

I left the hospital and took flight back to the palace steaming over the news that the weasel was sent to Bon Temps for Sookie without my knowledge. I should have known what was going on in my area and looked closer into Compton's sudden return to his ancestral home. I was too busy running my bar and being distracted by the many fangbangers I had to choose from to care at the time. I wasn't threatened at all by that brown nosing sycophant, but I should have suspected his pathetic admission of Sookie being his was less than what it seemed. If I had known before now that he had her beaten to get his blood into her the night after they met, I'd have chained him in my basement and left him there to rot, the queen be damned! If this costs me my chance with Sookie, I'll kill him. Slowly and painfully, but in the end he will finally die by my hand.

I landed outside the palace in a dark alley as to not be spotted, then made my way towards the front gate. I had come to New Orleans after learning Sookie was here and wanted to make sure she was safe. I learned that Compton was with her and it made my blood boil knowing he was trying to worm his way back into her life. He didn't have a valid reason to be here that couldn't be handled over the phone, like Sookie called me out for tonight, but his worst fear of her coming alone came true.

Sookie finally knows what he did and she'll never take him back now. All the loyalty she felt towards Compton's well-being, regardless of their lack of a relationship is now gone. I can still feel her emotions through our blood tie and she has been up and down rapidly over the last ten minutes, and I can also tell she is now slowly on the move. She is determined and the fact that she is moving further away concerns me as her cousin's old apartment is close to the palace.

To hell with the queen, she can wait.

I head back towards the cover of the alley and in a flash I'm airborne. I track Sookie quickly and can see she is hobbling slowly down the street. I stay back far enough where I can watch her and hopefully not be detected by her extra sense. As she walks, it's obvious she doesn't know where she is and I can feel she doesn't care. The last thing she needs is to run into a rogue vampire out prowling for a meal so I vow to make sure she stays safe at least until I have to take cover for the day.

After a while, Sookie stops and looks up at a specific building with some level of interest. She stands there for a minute pondering something then suddenly makes a move towards the front door. As I look more closely at the building itself, I can see it's the New Orleans branch of the FBI.

Damn it! I can't be seen glamouring federal agents or the vampire powers that be will have my hide. The last thing I need is to draw attention to our many talents while we're supposed to be mainstreaming. So I'll have to do the next best thing and hover around the building trying to pick up any conversations that would give me an idea of what she's up to. She is so much trouble, but I've already decided she's just the kind of trouble I need.

Soon, I hear female voices coming from an office on the fifth floor. As I hover near the window, just out of sight, I can clearly pick up on their conversation.

_So, why don't you have a seat here in one of the chairs while we take care of the arrangements for food and clothing? If you could write everything down on this pad, I'll make the call._

Whoever is helping Sookie right now seems to be doing most of the speaking and looking to secure some items for her. I didn't hear Sookie reply to the woman, but after a few minutes they leave the room. I decide to wait for a while to see if they come back and in about a half hour, the women return.

Even though they are both still in the office, no one speaks for about fifteen minutes. I assume that is to allow Sookie enough time to eat. When she must have finished, I hear the strange woman speak.

_Well, Sookie. Can I call you Sookie?_

I hear a pause before the other woman continues.

_Let's get you bandaged up and then I'll give you the bottom line, okay? _

There is silence for a few minutes where I assume Sookie's wound is being bandaged before the woman decides to speak again.

_Okay, Sookie, here's the deal. We obviously want you to work with us and are willing to help get you prepared to become a special agent focused on interrogation. With your ability, you'd be able to let us know if someone were lying to us. Granted your word wouldn't be admissible in court, but we'd at least be able to figure out how to gather enough usable evidence to put the guilty away. I won't kid you. The road is hard, but in the end, knowing that you're helping make the country safer is a reward in itself. I love my job and I'm honored to serve. I hope that you will someday be able to say the same._

Sookie wants to join the FBI? Damn it Compton, your days are numbered!

I then hear Sookie's sweet voice for the first time since I've been hovering here.

_So, what would I need to do to prepare?_

_Well, technically you need to have at least a four-year degree to qualify, but if you don't have that, we can help get you up to speed. We could test you for life experience equivalency and see how that translates into credits. You could work from there to earn your degree. To speed up the process, we can have you privately tutored and tested along the way. As long as you demonstrate the intellectual level of one with a baccalaureate, we'll work towards getting you the diploma._

They want to give her an education? I would have done that for her if I knew she wanted it, but she always seemed so determined to stay working at that hole the shifter calls a bar. She asks how much that would cost.

_Well, seeing as you will become a secret weapon, so to speak, I'm sure we can work things out so the government covers everything so don't worry about it. Once you're in, you'll be given a handsome salary and benefits as your skills are very unique. We'll take care of you, okay?_

_Okay, I get the school part and the salary part, but what kind of training will I have to take?_

_Well, we would have you learn several languages, mostly Arabic, Farsi, Korean, Russian, Spanish, and Chinese to start as we will need for you to understand the thoughts of those we catch that wouldn't necessarily think in English even if they can speak it. There will probably be others, but that will come in time. You would also have to go through training at the academy and pass a rigorous physical fitness test. It's tough, but you can live through it. You will learn how to fire different kinds of weapons, how to fight hand-to-hand, how to use the latest in technology, and essentially all the rules and regulations you need to do the job. It's a lot to learn, but you look like a smart girl, so I'm sure you'll do just fine._

_Okay, sounds good so far, but now I need to tell you about me. After that, if you're still interested, we can talk about getting me signed up._

_Sookie Stackhouse, tell me all about yourself._

After hearing this conversation along with the perfect opportunity to learn everything I've ever wanted to know about Sookie from her own lips, only the sun could pull me away now.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my spin on Sookie taking a stand for herself. Eric won't give up on her regardless of what she chooses, but hopefully time will help her see whom she truly wants and needs in her life. I'm going to start working on chapter 3 now!


	3. Memories

**Chapter 3: Memories**

SPOV

"Well, I guess I'll start at the beginning."

Agent Weiss nodded in encouragement and her patience gave me the strength to share my tale. I took a deep breath and pressed on to tell her my life story.

"I was born in a small town called Bon Temps, Louisiana which is located about an hour east of Shreveport. For the first seven years of my life, my parents raised me, but they both died suddenly in a freak flash flood. They tried to drive through a stream running across the road, but it swelled fast and they got washed away. My brother, Jason, and I went to live with our grandmother, Adele Stackhouse, who then became our world. She raised us the best she could, but she died last year, murdered by a serial killer targeting women associated with vampires. I was the one he was after, but Gran was killed instead."

When I got to the part about Gran, I started crying. In light of tonight's events, I couldn't help but think 'what if?' I had been there. What if I hadn't gone out with Sam and helped Gran instead? Maybe I could have saved her or maybe I'd be dead, too.

I guess I'll never know.

Agent Weiss pulled out her box of tissues and handed them to me. I took one and used it to clean up my face, then blew my nose and tossed it into the trashcan next to her desk. I closed my eyes and refocused my thoughts to carry on with my story, but Agent Weiss interrupted me before I could continue.

"Sookie, before you move on with your story, what can you tell me about your early years. How did you learn you were different and how did those around you react to your ability?"

Ah, she wanted to go there first.

"When I was small, I was answering people's questions, but never realized they hadn't asked them out loud. It was hard because I had trouble discernin' what people kept to themselves and what they actually spoke. My mom had a hard time dealing with it and wished I were normal, always saying I had a disability. She even had me tested by experts but no one believed me. My dad was more understanding, but even he had a tough time with it. My brother was embarrassed of me, but he did the best he could to defend me even when the other kids teased me. My Gran helped me the most and was the least judgmental person I knew. She tried to help me develop what I call my shields, which I use to block out others' thoughts. I was sexually abused by my great-uncle Bartlett, my Gran's brother, and I could always hear it in his head what he wanted do to me before he would act. He never got passed the touching stage with me, but I think he did more than that to my cousin Hadley who was older than me. I eventually told my Gran and she ran him off, told him never to come back. My brother never knew, nor understood, what happened so he was angry that the only other male relative he knew wasn't around anymore, but Bartlett is dead now, and I'm glad for it."

Agent Weiss looked at me with amazement in her eyes. I could tell from her mind that she admired my strength and the fact that I was still sane. I moved on with my tale.

"People in my town refer to me as 'Crazy Sookie' because they know I'm different even if they don't understand or want to acknowledge why. Some think I'm slow because I try to camouflage my facial expressions when I hear some disturbing thoughts while someone else is tryin' to talk to me. I've gotten used to it, I've kind of had to, just to get through the act of daily livin'. I never really dated until I met my first vampire because the thoughts of the men I knew were really disgusting. If it wasn't something about my boobs, it was my butt, or something vulgar they'd love to do to me. It gets old really quickly and I've heard so many other people's dirty little secrets to last me a lifetime."

I stopped for a moment to take a sip of my soda. I needed the time to collect my thoughts to think of what to say next. I put the bottle back down on the desk and then shifted my position in the moderately cushioned chair to get comfortable. Once I'm as settled as I'm going to get, I continue.

"Most of my free time was usually spent sunbathing and reading, a lot, of the books I'd get from the local library. School was always hard because of trying to keep thoughts out so I was glad to finally graduate. I'd always wanted to get a degree, but with not having much money along with the idea of spending time on a campus with so many people put me off. Being able to get a degree now would be a dream come true for me. I gave up on the idea of school and have been working for the last several years as a waitress in a local bar called Merlotte's. I'm good at the job and my boss is fair so I stay. Now I'm going to have to let Sam know I'll be quitting because if I'm joining the FBI, I guess moving things along quickly would be best."

I paused to allow Agent Weiss to speak as she was giving off the impression she really wanted to respond to what I'd already told her.

"Sookie, I'm amazed at your strength. You have endured more than most people could imagine. With the difficulties thrown at you throughout your life, you've risen above them all. I would be proud to call you a friend."

My mouth hung open. She would be proud to be my friend? Not too many people who know me would be willing to say that.

"Thanks. That means a lot seein' as most people would rather stay away from me. Many are scared of me and would rather go the other way if they see me comin'." I laugh a bit because the things people have done in the past to do just that were pretty comical at time.

"Well, life in Bon Temps was boring, but predictable, for me at least until we got our first vampire, Bill Compton. He came into the bar one night and sat in my section. I realized right away that I couldn't hear his thoughts and I was hooked. He ended up sitting with two known drug dealers, ones who were also into selling vampire blood, so they were lookin' to drain Bill. Before I knew it, they had got him outside and had already started drainin' him. Because I could hear it from their heads what they had planned, I rushed out, fought off the Rattrays with a chain, and saved Bill from final death. The next night, the Rats came back to teach me a lesson, beating me to within an inch of my life then Bill showed up and saved me by giving me his blood. I was supposed to be meetin' him after work to ask him somethin' for my Gran, but he was late. After that, he and I started getting real close and he became my first boyfriend. I found out tonight that the reason he came to Bon Temps in the first place is because he was sent there for me. Another, older vampire had heard about me through my foolish and loudmouthed cousin Hadley and decided I would be a good addition to their retinue so I could listen to human minds. That way they could try and keep only those humans around they could trust and probably make a lot of money in the process."

Agent Weiss was really interested now. I could tell from her thoughts that having the inside scoop on vampire activities would be extremely helpful to the FBI considering how much crime gets covered up in New Orleans. She urged me to continue and I took a deep breath to plunge back in.

"I found out tonight all about Bill's hidden agenda when I was at the hospital being treated from a vampire attack. Another vampire, Eric, came to check up on me because he must have heard what happened and forced Bill to tell me the truth. He's kind of Bill's superior and I guess he didn't know what Bill had been up to with me. You see, my blood is apparently very tasty to vampires so they all get interested in me after they get a good sniff. I was so upset at the news that I just up and left the hospital and started walkin'. I didn't know where I was, and that was part of the reason I was limping by here tonight. I saw this building with the motto 'fidelity, bravery, and integrity' on the sign outside and something inside me connected to that. I decided right then and there that I wanted to use my ability for the good of humanity and I really need to learn how to defend myself because I've taken my safety for granted. I can't let my guard down with vampires anymore because a stronger one always seems to come around and becomes interested in me. Since my blood is like some type of vampire catnip flowing around in a mind reading vessel, many of them would fight over me if they could. You can imagine how valuable I am in their eyes."

The wheels were turning in Agent Weiss' head now that she was getting a better idea of who and what I am. She was running through scenarios of how I could be best used to help the bureau, especially when it came to vampire related cases. She then figured she'd think about it in more depth when she was alone. I just hope none of those ideas come with treating me like a lab rat.

"Agent Weiss, I want to help my country however I can, but I hope you won't turn me into a freak lab experiment. I don't believe that how I do this thing is something other people could learn how to do. From what I've been told by vampires who've been around a long time, it's very rare and I won't stand for anyone poking things into my brain."

She thought for a moment and decided to give it to me straight. "I can't guarantee that someone won't want to try and study you. You are some kind of medical marvel that I could imagine someone from the NIH would love to get a hold of. I will push that no testing that makes you uncomfortable will be conducted on you without your consent. There are laws banning experimentation against a person's will and I'll put that stipulation in when it comes time to sign your contract. I know that if I were in your place, I wouldn't want to be poked and prodded either. Just know that you will be subjected to some form of medical examination to determine your overall health and mental state. I can assure you those exams are for everyone who signs up to become an agent."

I sighed in relief. I just hope Agent Weiss could keep up that end of the bargain.

"Okay, thanks. That was always one of my fears that if the government found out about me, I'd be stuck in a cell somewhere being used as a guinea pig for the rest of my life. I'd rather come in and negotiate to find an arrangement that works for both of us."

Agent Weiss nodded.

"Alright, when you're done telling me about your life, we'll capture some points to include in the contract and then I'll get you set up in a safe house for the night. I'm not sure where you've been staying while here in New Orleans, but perhaps you would be safer elsewhere, at least for now."

I never even thought of that. Eric and Bill could track me pretty easily, but since Hadley's place was already messed up from Jake's attack, I would rather just stay somewhere else. I nodded.

"Okay. I can agree to that, but I'm going to need my stuff from my cousin's old apartment if someone could go grab it for me. I can tell you what street and the building owner, Amelia Broadway, lives on the first floor. She could help let you all in, but she is very nosy and determined when it comes to wanting to know things. I'm sure she will pester whoever goes over there to find out where I am because I just left her at the hospital earlier."

Oh no, I just left Amelia alone at the hospital! I can't believe I forgot all about her!

"If someone does talk to her, could you make sure she knows I'm safe, but I can't come back if I want to stay that way?"

"Well, we could tell her you're okay, but that you are in seclusion for now. I don't expect it will be for long as once we have you signed up, you'll have a bit of time to take care of all of your personal business before you jump into your academy preparation training and undergraduate work which you will do here under my supervision. I'll make sure you have a place to live and will arrange for a space here for you to conduct your studies. It just so happens there is an empty office down the hall that I could assign to you so you can be close to me if you have questions, and I can assure you, you will have questions."

I know I'm going to have a million questions later, but for now I ask, "So, is there anything else you'd like to know right now, or are we good? I'm kind of getting tired and I'd like to get some rest soon."

Agent Weiss looked at me through compassionate eyes.

"Sure, Sookie. We'll have lots of time to get to know one another as you're training here. I'm sure you have lots of stories to tell and now's not the time to get into it all considering the night you've had. If you could give me the address of the apartment, I'll send an agent over to collect your things."

I nodded and proceeded to use the same notepad to write down the address and the list and location of the things that I brought with me to New Orleans. Once I handed her the information, I asked, "Agent Weiss, when do you think the contract will be ready to sign? I just wanted to get an idea of how long I'll be in hiding."

"Well, for the rest of tonight, I'll start assembling the language to add in the clauses for your special situation. I should have it ready for review by the contracting staff tomorrow. I'll then have it expedited so hopefully it will be ready within the next few days that way you won't have to stay secluded for long. You can then read it over and if it looks acceptable, you'll sign and I'll have it processed. If something doesn't look good, we can make adjustments before you provide your signature."

I nodded. I figure that would be okay seeing as I still need the time to mentally adjust to what I will now be doing with my life. I'm sure Sam will miss me, but he'll jump for joy knowing I'm finally getting myself out of all the 'vampire shit.' I give Agent Weiss a small smile.

"Thank you for taking the time to talk with me tonight. I was just so tired and fed up with how my life's been going since vampires found out about me. If I'm going to be used, I figure I'm going to try and do something to help everyone, not just for some greedy vampires with selfish and possessive complexes."

Agent Weiss was thinking how glad she is that it was her on duty tonight and not Agent Turner. He would have been a real prick to me and would probably have looked to use me as badly as the vamps seem to. She rose from her chair and I followed suit.

"Sookie, I'm going to drive you personally to the safe house tonight and get you settled. I'll also arrange for a pair of agents to go to your place and collect your things." She picked up the notepad and pen then handed them to me.

"Go ahead and list the things you need, where they are in the apartment, and the address. If you could put down the landlady's name, too, that would be helpful." I nodded and took the items from her, then quickly jotted down the info. I handed the pen and paper back to her and she tore off the sheet to hand it to whoever was going on the errand.

"Let's go. On the way down to my car, I'll introduce you to Porter and Smith. They are the two agents I'm going to send out for your things and they are very trustworthy. Of the agents that are assigned here, they are two of the best." I smiled knowing that someday in the future, I'll be joining their ranks and will have an assignment of my own.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Agent Weiss allows me to leave her office first before she turns off the light on the way out. We walk quickly down the hall and soon we are back in the elevator and on our way to meet up with Agents Porter and Smith.

My life will never be the same again, and amazingly, I couldn't be happier about it.

EPOV

Hovering outside the window, I heard everything Sookie had to say to this Agent Weiss. I had no idea just how difficult her life had been growing up even though I knew she'd had it rough. It seems that the death of her grandmother had been a major catalyst in her desire to change things now. She misses her source of wisdom and guidance and the fact that her association with Compton brought about her Gran's death was obviously difficult for her. Damn it Compton! He should have informed me of the things happening in Bon Temps as I'm his Sheriff, but because of the Queen, he kept his pathetic mouth shut.

I should have taken a serious look at the events in her normally quiet town, but I didn't.

I probably should have tried to help her as soon as she showed me the photographs of the murdered women and especially after she informed me she was a telepath, but with Compton's blood circulating in her veins, his influence would have poisoned her against me from the start, even if he had yet to take her virginity.

Not only is the fact that Compton is still taking up space on this earth seriously pissing me off, but it's also that Sophie-Anne decided to do all this behind my back that really infuriates me. By our laws, an asset of Sookie's caliber should have been mine first as she was found in my area, with the Queen having access to her as needed and with a contract to protect Sookie put in place first, of course. The fact that she poached in my area and circumvented our law for her own selfishness was enough to get me thinking about things I never thought I'd need to. Now that I know she is willing to break our laws and try to take a human slave against her will, especially now that we have come out to the human world, I know that it's finally time to take action.

As much as I have never wanted to become a king, despite the many offers made to me over the years, I feel the time has now come for me to do just that. I'll never be able to continue to work for Sophie-Anne now that she tried to pull one over on me. On principle alone, I should show her just how much of a Viking I still am. The fact that she has essentially pushed Sookie to run to the FBI for help has me extremely pissed off, and I'm so angry with Sophie right now that I have to fight the urge to set her head rolling!

At least for right now.

The women finish up their conversation and then leave the office to get Sookie to a safe house for the night. I've learned a lot about Sookie and I believe I understand her better now. As much as I want her to be with me, as she has become my greatest desire, I reluctantly realize that I'm going to have to let her go so she can join the FBI.

I've come to terms tonight that my dear telepath still has many wounds that need to heal and she really needs the time to learn and prepare for the future. The government will give her many of the things that she would never take from me and the most important will be the knowledge of how to physically protect herself. Compton always wanted to be her hero, but I know that she is a warrior and a damsel she is not. I know that is one of the main reasons I'm so attracted to her. She has a spirit that cannot be quenched and I for one want to see her grow in all areas of her life.

I sigh, knowing that I'm going to miss my little telepath and her feistiness, but for her safety, I have to let her go.

For now.

In the meantime, I have plans of my own to make. I take off and fly back to the palace where I'll finish up quickly what I need to do in New Orleans. Tomorrow night at first dark I'll head back to Shreveport and inform Pam of what we need to do next to put my plans in action and of course I'll have phone calls to make to secure the assistance of some friends I'll need in my corner.

Sometime soon, I'll become a king and someday when she's ready, I'll make Sookie my queen.

Then heads will definitely roll.

Starting with Compton's.

A/N: Sookie's going to be a kickass FBI agent and Eric's going to be a badass king. Should be a lot of fun for our couple once they get together. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review! Thanks!


	4. Turn Back Time

**A/N: Okay, so many folks here have probably heard the horrible news regarding the end of Sookie's adventures as told by CH. I'm not going to regurgitate them here, but in honor of Sookie and Eric, I'm going to post another chapter of this long abandoned story, and then I'll post the remaining chapters I have drafted for When in Rhodes. If Sookie can't get a decent end to her very tragic life via canon, I guess we will all have to imagine one for her.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Turn Back Time**

**EPOV**

With only two hours left until dawn, I land in the same alley as earlier tonight, ready to head towards the palace, but before I manage a single step, I hear a voice I'd almost forgotten.

"Vampire."

I slowly turn around towards the back of the alley to see none other than Niall Brigant, Prince of the Sky fae, and royal pain in the ass standing next to a dumpster. He looked the same as the last time I'd seen him, long straight blond hair, designer suit, carrying that ridiculous cane. I shook my head.

"Prince, it's been awhile."

Niall grinned ferally. "Yes, Northman, I do believe it's been a few decades since we last ran into each other, but I wish I was here now under better terms."

Okay, now I'm curious, but before I could speak he continues, "We have a mutual interest that needs to be taken care of and you are just the one to take care of it."

I quirk an eyebrow at the ancient fairy and he simply says, "Sookie."

What the hell? What does the Prince of the Sky fae want with my future lover?

"Niall, what are you talking about? Sookie has just gone though something traumatic and decided to join the human authorities to get away from vampire scheming. Her telepathy is much sought after and she thought she could be protected and learn to protect herself by enlisting in the FBI..." Niall cuts me off.

"Yes, I'm well aware of what transpired tonight, but a dear friend of mine with the gift of sight has foreseen what will happen to her if she stays on this course, and needless to say it will end violently for her if we do not intervene now."

She just kicked Compton out of her life and if I'm to have any chance with her, I'd do just about anything. I decide to humor the old man.

"Alright, Niall. I'll bite, but first I need to know what Sookie means to you. Why are you looking to help her now?" Sookie is such a trouble magnet anyway, but to garner the attention of the reigning prince, it must be something important.

"She is my great-granddaughter, even though she is unaware of this fact."

Sookie is a fairy princess? Incredible! All this time a fairy princess has been living in my area, one with telepathy nonetheless and she is completely ignorant.

"Why wouldn't she know she's related to you? Why as a member of the royal house would she be left in the human world to fend for herself?"

Niall sighed. "My son Fintan, before his death, forbid me from contacting her. He hid her very well to keep her safe from the supernatural world, but since he recently died by the hands of assassins, his protection died with him. I could only now find her to help and warn her of the many dangers that she unknowingly faces. Now that she's determined to join this FBI, we need to get her out of there. What do you know so far?"

I give him an honest reply, "Well, she spoke with an agent named Weiss and told her everything about herself and what she can do. I don't know if she was recorded or not, but she only spoke to the one woman who was having her taken to a safe house for tonight."

Niall quickly replied with a great sense of urgency, "Can you track her? I understand you have given her your blood."

I nod.

"Well, you need to find her at this safe house and take her somewhere _you_ deem safe right now. We can't afford to lose her."

He hands me a card with only a phone number printed on the front.

"Call me at this number once she is secure and I will meet you there. Find a place where you can go to ground and won't be found by your superiors as we have much to discuss, the three of us, and hopefully your presence will provide a means of introduction for me."

I take an unnecessary deep breath. "Okay. I'll get in and get her out quickly and I have just the place in mind to take her. Expect my call within the hour."

Niall nods and then suddenly blinks out of sight. Without thinking about it any further, I immediately launch myself back into the night to go and find my Sookie.

**SPOV**

What a night! First a newborn vampire attacks me, then I find out the first man I'd ever loved lied to me from the start, and finally I up and join the FBI! I wonder what Jason would think of that? I shake my head in disbelief, amazed at how much a few hours can make. Needless to say, I'm exhausted and in serious need of sleep.

Agent Weiss had been so helpful tonight, and I couldn't detect anything shady in her thoughts. I still wasn't convinced things would go exactly as she said, especially once the higher ups got involved, but I guess I'm in for a penny and all that now. Hopefully I won't come to regret this decision.

Once Agent Weiss dropped me off at the safe house and assured me that I'd be all right for the night, I looked around to see that it mainly consisted of a few rooms, plainly furnished, with the living room facing a mirrored window where I assumed agents were stationed to keep an eye on me. I waved at the mirror seeing only myself, but who knows if anyone would wave back. I sighed and looked around the rest of the place.

A small bedroom and a bathroom completed the "house" which seemed more like a small apartment to me, but at least it was a place to sleep today. Shortly, the two agents that Weiss told me about brought the things I needed from Hadley's and I wished them a good day. Damn vampire hours, I'm tired!

I head into the bedroom to quickly change into some sleepwear and just as I was about to climb into bed, I hear a whooshing noise and before I know it, Eric is standing in front of me!

"Cheese and rice, Eric! What are you doing here?"

He gives me his classic smirk. "Getting you out of here." I violently shake my head.

"No, Eric! I asked to be here! I'm joining the FBI and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" There's no way I'm letting vampires push me around anymore!

"Is that right?"

He chuckles at me and just as I'm about to give him a piece of my mind, he picks me up, tosses me over his shoulder, and out the door he races, with me dangling upside down and helpless. I thought he was going to continue to run, but all of a sudden we are launched into the air and in shock I did the only thing I could do. I passed out!

**A/N: That's it for now. Please review if you feel so inclined!**


End file.
